Can Love Survive All
by Krystal1989
Summary: Ginny and Draco get togther, but so do Harry and Blasie. What will happen when Ron finds out. Will Harry stick up for Ginny. Will Ron and Harry stay friends. PLEASE R&R DG, HB, RHG
1. New Loves

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.  
  
Full Summary: Ginny and Draco hook up. But so do Harry and Blasie. But what will happen when Ron finds out? Will Harry stick up for Ginny? Will Harry and Ron stay friends? Read and Find out. PLEASE R&R. DM/GW, HP/BZ, and RW/HG. Rated PG  
  
Can Love Survive All?  
  
Chapter 1  
New Loves.  
  
"Come on Gin, We are going to be late." Harry called down to her.  
  
"OK, I'm here." Ginny said appearing.  
  
"Gin you sure do take along time to get ready." Ron said heading to the exit. Man if you take 10 minutes to get ready Ron will have a heart attack. Ginny thought to herself. She let out a little giggle at the thought of Ron having a heart attack.  
  
"What is so funny?" Harry asked coming up behind her.  
  
"Nothing, just a mental picture." Ginny replied. They laughed and talked the rest of the way to the Great hall.  
  
"Ginny some one is looking at you?" Harry whispered glancing at the Slytherin table. Ginny looked over her shoulder to see the bright blue eyes of Blasie Zabini. She and Blasie had become friends. She quickly rose from the table and grabbed an apple. Blasie followed. Harry and Draco caught on to something. And they followed the girls out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ginny." Blasie called running over to Ginny.  
  
"Blasie" Ginny called back as they exchanged hugs.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something." Blasie started.  
  
"Ok well talk to me." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Ok, well have you found out about Harry yet?" Blasie asked.  
  
"I told you he is single?" Ginny said still smiling.  
  
"Ok, so you will work on getting us together?" Blasie asked  
  
"Of course I will." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok good. Oh and I found someone that likes you. BUT you won't believe who." Blasie said. This time it was her turn to smile.  
  
"Shoot for it. I am always open." Ginny said her eyes begging to know.  
  
"Well...... it is Draco Malfoy." Blasie said and Ginny gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh this has got to be a dream come true!" Ginny said laughing.  
  
"I will hook you to up." Blasie claimed laughing all the way.  
  
At the same time around the corner:  
  
"Eavesdropping Potter?" Malfoy asked coming to his senses on what he just heard.  
  
"Bugger off. Did you hear all that?" Harry asked turning to face Malfoy.  
  
"Of course I did. So do you like Blasie?" Malfoy asked. Wow am I having a nice conversation with Harry Potter? Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, so do you like Ginny?" Harry asked. Wow Malfoy isn't too bad. Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah I am mad for her, Potter" Malfoy said slightly blushing.  
  
"Really? Wow! Oh and my name is Harry, Malfoy." Harry responded.  
  
"Ok but only if you call me Draco." Draco said back.  
  
"Deal! Now I got a plan." Harry said bringing his voice down to a whisper.  
  
Back to the Girls.  
  
"So then you like Draco?" Blasie asked giggling.  
  
"Yeah" said Ginny now blushing.  
  
"Excuse us," came two voices from behind them. The girls turned to look into the eyes of their crushes.  
  
"Meet us by the lake right after dinner. Ginny and Harry will leave together. Then Blasie and myself will leave together." Draco stated. Then with a quick glance at the other the boys planted a short kiss on their crushes cheeks. Then at that they turned and walked off laughing at what they just did. Once they were out of sight the girls let out a squeal and headed to there first class. 


	2. The Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter related.  
  
Chapter 2  
The Lake  
  
The day went by so slow. By the time that dinner came Ginny was so nervous she could hardly eat. What she didn't know was that Blasie was doing the same thing at her table.  
  
"Ginny, are you ok?" Ron asked while stuffing his mouth.  
  
"What oh yeah. I'm fine." Ginny said snapping out of her daze. Harry smiled.  
  
"What are smiling about?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"Oh um nothing. You need to eat so we can leave." Harry said lowering his voice to a whisper. Within minutes Ginny's plate was cleared.  
  
"Geez... did you eat at all this year?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Be quiet and let's go!" Ginny said standing up to leave. Harry followed.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you two are going?" asked Ron standing up.  
  
"Um....." Harry said looking at Ginny. All she did was stand there.  
  
"Well...." Ran said impatiently.  
  
"Are you two SHAGGING?????" Ron bellowed. By now all heads turned to face them.  
  
"RONALD!!!! How dare you! Harry is off to help me with my Potions. For your information. Not like you have to know and if you ever accuse me if that again I will call out your middle name so fast..." Ginny started but didn't get to finish.  
  
"Oh really, so then you are! You are the whore of Hogwarts. Sorry Pansy I guess you are losing. Oh and Harry what do you think you are doing shagging my sister...."Ron never finished for now Ginny was crying everyone was staring and Harry was yelling.  
  
"FOR ONE THING RON I AM GETTING A GIRLFRIEND. AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I WASN'T GOING TO SHAG HER I WAS GOING TO ASK HER FOR SOME ADVICE ON ASKING A GIRL THAT GIRL THAT I REALLY LIKE OUT. SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!!" Harry bellowed. Then he turned to a crying Ginny.  
  
"Come on. I still need help." Harry took Ginny's arm and they started for the doors. But someone else grabbed Ginny's other arm. Harry let go and Ginny turned to a very red face Ron "Ron...let....go" Ginny said trying to pull away.  
  
"Not till you let me finish" Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Fine." Ginny said still crying. Then out of nowhere came Ron's hand.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
Ginny let out a yelp. Then stood and ran from the Great Hall with Harry, Blasie, and Draco at her heels.  
  
Ginny ran as fast as she could down the corridors she stopped when she reached the common room. She said the password and ran to her dorms fell on her bed and cried. Soon a comforting hand was on her back rubbing it up and down. Ginny looked up into the comforting blue eyes of Blasie.  
  
"Oh Ginny are you ok." Blasie asked lifting her head to dry her tears.  
  
"I'll be fine." Ginny said embracing Blasie.  
  
"Oh you should have seen Draco. He was heading to get Ron when you took off. He followed you instead. The boys are down stairs waiting to go to the lake. Unless you want to stay here?" Blaise finished.  
  
"NO! I'll be right down. You can stay though." Ginny finished as Blasie started towards the door.  
  
"Ok" Blasie said sitting on the bed as Ginny disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out she looked as though nothing had happened. The girls smiled at each other and headed towards the common room. To the boys.  
  
"Ginny!" exclaimed the boys. "Are you ok?" They both asked.  
  
"Guys I'm ok. Let's go to the lake." Ginny said. They all headed to the lake. Somehow Harry's found Blasie's hand and Draco's slipped into Ginny's. When they reached the lake they found to big blankets spread out. On each blanket was a bottle of pumpkin juice and two goblets plus a bouquet of white, red, and green roses. For an hour they gazed at the stars and they just enjoyed the others company when the time came they got goodnight kisses and Harry and Ginny went to their common room. Draco and Blasie went to theirs.  
  
As Ginny lay in bed that night all she could think about was how much she liked Draco. His face was all that was in her mind as she slept.  
  
A/N: I hope it wasn't to short. Well PLEASE REVIEW. You review and I will update. Oh and I hope it wasn't to short.  
  
Thanks to: ShizuJ.R. and Plushies- I am thrilled that you like it!  
  
DuslTilDawn- I am glad that you liked it!!!  
  
SilvErStInG04- I am happy you like it!  
  
DracoLuver2009- I am happy you like it. I hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Sunny Joe Bob- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	3. Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

Chapter 3

Apologies

The sun shone bright into the dorms. Ginny's eyes fluttered open to see into the eyes of Hermione.

"Are you ok? I mean after what happened." Hermione asked as she stood helping Ginny up.

"Yes I am fine. So did Ron get into trouble?" Ginny asked waving her wand so she was fully dressed in an instance.

"Yeah he got a full 2 months of detention." Hermione said shrugging while handing Ginny her books.

"Wow! Well serves him right." Ginny stated as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah, maybe. Where were you last night?" Hermione asked as she led the way down the stairs.

"Well I guess I should just tell you. Well Blasie Zabini is dating Harry, and I am dating Draco." Ginny said quickly then left to find Harry. She left a very stunned Hermione standing in the middle of the stair case. Ginny fled the common room and headed to the Great Hall. She had almost reached her destination when two strong arms pulled her into an empty class room. Ginny turned around and looked into some familiar gray eyes.

"Hello love." Draco said wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Hello to you to." Ginny said her arms snaking around Draco's neck. Their lips were inches from each other.

"Meet me here after lunch." Draco said. Before Ginny could reply Draco's mouth crashed down onto hers. He then left. Before the door was shut he looked at her and smiled before saying "Don't forget meet here." Then he left. Ginny stood there smiling before heading out to the Great Hall.

Ginny sat in her spot.

"Hey Ginny" came a familiar voice. Ginny looked up into the same blue eyes.

"Hey Blasie, why don't you sit down." Ginny said pointing to the empty spot across from her but next to Harry. Harry flashed a smile that she couldn't refuse.

"OK fine, by the way look over at Draco." Blasie said pointing to her table.

**On the other side of the Great Hall**

"OH DRACO!!" came Pansy's high pitched voice that filled the hall.

"What do you want this time?" Draco snarled at her.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go back to your room." Pansy said rubbing her hand down his leg. Draco leapt from the table.

"Don't ever touch me again." Draco snarled as he turned to leave. Pansy wouldn't have that.

"Why aren't you talking to me anymore Drakie?" Pansy cooed.

"Look here. I HATE YOU. Never ever come near me again. For your information I have a girlfriend so buzz off." Draco shouted at her.

"Who is it? I will kill her." Pansy wailed. She never got her answer. For Draco had already left the Great Hall.

**Back to the other side**

Ginny leapt from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ron started.

"To get something I forgot" Ginny said as she left in Draco's direction. Harry and Blasie knew better so they followed. Ginny fled down the corridors till she found Draco by himself sitting on one of the staircases.

"Hello love." Draco said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey" Ginny said as she lightly gave him a kiss.

"So did you see what Pansy did? She is such a pain in the arse. I hate her." Draco said as he slipped his arm around her waist. In turn she tilted her head on his shoulder. From down another corridor stood two happy people watching them. That is till they found broom closet and things changed fast.

"Yeah I saw. I was wondering what you would do. I am very happy with you right now." Ginny said snuggling closer.

"Oh yeah? How happy are you with me.....NOW!!" He shouts as he turns on her and starts tickling her. That is how Ron and Hermione found her.

"What is going on here?" Ron yelled making both of them jump. Draco jumped up in a sec with Ginny right behind.

"Well....." Ron asked impatiently.

"What can't I get tickled by my boyfriend Ron?" Ginny asked glaring at him.

"Your boyfriend? NO I won't have that." Ron called reaching to pull them apart.

"Well I didn't know you were going to change my mind." Ginny said grabbing Draco's arm and jumped onto the staircase as it begun to change.

"Very clever, love." Draco said turning to face Ginny.

"Yes, I know." She responded smiling. Then she kissed him lightly.

"We have got to go to first class." Draco said heading to potions.

"Well since I am advance potions that is ok." Ginny said giggling.

"Yes I guess it is." Draco said smiling.

**That night in the common room:**

"Hey Ginny" Ron called fighting his way through the crowed towards her and Harry.

"Hello Ron" Harry and Ginny said rather coldly.

"Look about yesterday. I don't know what came over me and I am sorry!" Ron said then he turned and left.

"Well that was nice." Ginny said.

"Yup, well goodnight Ginny said leaving to go to bed.

"Night Harry." Ginny called heading to her as well.

Well what do you guys think? I hope it explained some things. I will explain some more next chap!

Well PLEASE R&R

Thanks to all my reviews.

Luv yall much

Thanks

Ashtyn


End file.
